


RWBY: Neo Hates Fire

by ED3765



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroat, F/F, dildo, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is my 3 paragraph entry into dawho555's RWBY contest: https://www.deviantart.com/dawho555/journal/Micro-Fic-Contest-RWBY-Bondage-Animation-Pack-852878306I hope you all enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	RWBY: Neo Hates Fire

Note: The following contains explicit depictions of bondage and non-consensual sexual acts. Reader discretion is advised and if you don’t like it, please do not read!

\----

Neo smirked as she made her way to a waiting Faunus, before she gave kitty her deserved attention she glanced back at some of the most hated people in her life, two hot heads, two women of the flames who were experiencing what they deserved. She took great joy ensuring they both received spiked drinks and dragging them to this current location where she stripped them of whatever modesty they had and strapped them down with leather belts and collars to the icy machine frame that ensured they could not move from their predicament. Waving at them, she took her leave as the sounds of their joyous and angry grunts echoed behind her. 

"GGACKCKAKKAKAMMMM!" 

Yang cried out the loudest, her body and limbs still instinctively trying to break free of the tight straps that held her down as her body vibrated from the strong dildo that was constantly being shoved into her mouth. It entered so fast it managed to push itself all the way into the back of her throat, making her gag and sputter often as her drool dripped and splashed down all over her exposed chest and bouncing breasts. She knew her side of this torment was set to an extra rough setting, the constant jabbing of the orange dildo into her mouth made her want to be sick and slowly she started to tear up from the pain of it all, especially with her partner across from her smirking in delight. The one smirking was Cinder, who not liking being tied up by Neo of all people, still enjoyed Yang's torment as her dildo went into her mouth at a slower and more enduring pace, though she would have much rather seeing the red Huntress across from her instead of the orange one. 

"Mmmmackagkakc." 

Cinder moaned lovingly and slightly despaired from it pushing into her mouth as she happily mocked Yang as best as she could with her easy enduring of the dark blue dildo sliding into her mouth, drool still dripping off of it and onto her breasts which jiggled lightly from her deep throating of the well-shaped dildo. Though what either female failed to realize was before long the dildos began to squirt a special aphrodisiac down their throats, though the dildos were so thickly coated in their saliva they failed to notice it. For Yang a large amount was forced down her throat, quickly making her lose herself and starting to madly love the deep throating to the point she no longer knew what was going on. For Cinder, a small amount entered her body at a time, making her crave and love the deep throating to the point she wanted more. Which given the fact they were both located in the deep slums of an angry and aggravated Mantle slums, it wouldn't be long before their other holes were used, just as Neo had planned it all out. 

The end


End file.
